Twisted Truth (MS-R413)
by Lone Deline Grimoire
Summary: LoneWolf è un'infiltrata del Dipartimento all'interno della recinzione. La sua missione è semplice: trovare i Divergenti e proteggerli fino all'ordine di trasferimento. LoneWolf riuscirà a liberare Tris, tenuta prigioniera nella fazione che tanto teme e che per lei rappresenta un grande pericolo a causa del suo doloroso passato?
1. Chapter 1 - Non è reale

CAPITOLO 1 - Non è reale

I tiepidi raggi del sole nascente accarezzavano le sagome scure di quello che restava degli imponenti grattacieli della città che, in un tempo lontano, prima della grande guerra, era stata tra le più influenti del mondo. Nulla era stato risparmiato dalla follia umana, nemmeno i suoi meravigliosi canali che, nei suoi anni d'oro, la rendevano simile a una moderna Venezia, dove però allo sfarzo di antichi palazzi era stata preferita la imponenza di moderni grattacieli. Una sorte simile era toccata anche al lago Michigan che per chilometri era stato coperto di terra e la palude che si formò era l'unica traccia che ricordava ai nuovi abitanti che un tempo c'era un lago talmente grande da sembrare un mare, ma dubito che essi sappiano che cosa sia il mare. Per generazioni hanno vissuto la loro vita rinchiusi all'interno di una enorme recinzione convinti che era stata costruita per la loro sicurezza, per tenere fuori dalla loro città gli orrori di un mondo sconvolto dalla guerra.

Erano ignari che quelle alte mura di cemento e acciaio in realtà non furono innalzate per non lasciar entrare, bensì per non _lasciare uscire_.

Da quando furono create le fazioni in pochi si avventurarono fuori dalla recinzione, spingendosi molto oltre i campi dei Pacifici, ma nessuno pare abbia mai fatto ritorno e i pochi che ci riuscirono sembravano in qualche modo cambiati.

Osservando il mondo esterno dalla cima della recinzione, non si vedevano altro che prati ingialliti dal sole estivo che si estendevano a perdita d'occhio.

In uno di essi, poco distante dalla base della recinzione, c'era una giovane donna. Indossava abiti neri da Intrepida che quasi stonavano con la sua corporatura minuta e i lineamenti delicati del suo viso. Era stesa sull'erba e sopra di lei volava minaccioso uno stormo di corvi.

Improvvisamente, come nei peggiori incubi, nuvole scure inghiottirono il pallido sole del mattino e gocce di pioggia accarezzarono il viso della giovane Intrepida facendola destare dal suo sonno.

Si alzò di scatto e osservò i corvi che in una lenta spirale si stavano avvicinando a lei. Come richiamato dal suo sguardo lo stormo piombò sopra di lei con una rapidità innaturale. La giovane iniziò a correre verso una baracca nel centro del prato, cercando di proteggersi il viso dai becchi aguzzi dei corvi, ma erano troppi, sembravano moltiplicarsi ad ogni passo che faceva.

A pochi metri dalla salvezza apparve davanti a lei un muro di fuoco. La giovane lo osservò e per un attimo pensò che se ci fosse saltata dentro tutto sarebbe finito. Fece qualche passo avanti, allungò una mano e sfiorò la fiamma con la punta delle dita. Come era accaduto per i corvi, il suo gesto scatenò l'ira del fuoco che iniziò ad avanzare verso di lei inghiottendo e incenerendo i corvi.

La giovane Intrepida riprese a correre nell'unica direzione che il fuoco le concedeva: verso la recinzione. Un vicolo cieco, presto anche lei sarebbe stata incenerita all'istante come i corvi. Nella sua mente si fece di nuovo spazio il desiderio di farla finita, di abbandonarsi alle fiamme e porre fine alla sua sofferenza. Si lasciò cadere sulle ginocchia e chiuse gli occhi in attesa della fine. Le fiamme formarono un cerchio intorno alla giovane donna e il denso fumo invase la sua gola. Sentì la sua testa cominciare a girare e questo fu un sollievo per lei, forse non sarebbe morta bruciata, forse per lei la morte sarebbe arrivata più dolcemente se fosse stata priva di coscienza mentre il fuoco divorava la sua carne. Sentì il suo corpo diventare leggero, come se la gravità avesse cessato di esistere in quel piccolo cerchio di fuoco. Decise di lasciarsi andare e crollò su un fianco. Nel buio e nel silenzio della sua mente esausta e rassegnata sentì una voce chiamare il suo nome.

« _Tris…Tris, apri gli occhi, svegliati!»_

La giovane riaprì gli occhi e davanti a lei non c'era più il muro di fiamme, non c'erano più neanche il prato e il cielo, non c'era più nulla, solo buio.

Lentamente si alzò e cominciò a camminare con le braccia tese davanti a se, alla ricerca di qualcosa che l'aiutasse a capire dove si trovava. Dopo qualche passo i palmi delle sue mani toccarono una superficie liscia e fredda. Lentamente si spostò di lato seguendo quella strana parete, ma dopo solo un passo la sua spalla andò a sbattere contro un'altra parete.

«No!» disse con un filo di voce mentre iniziò a singhiozzare.

Sapeva bene dove si trovava e quello che sarebbe accaduto da lì a poco.

Come comandato dal suo pensiero, un grosso faro si accese sopra la sua testa e le diede la certezza di trovarsi davvero dove pensava.

Era all'interno di una scatola di vetro. Sopra la sua testa calò una pesante lastra di vetro chiudendo la sua unica via di fuga. Ai suoi piedi un grosso tubo iniziò a riversare acqua gelida in quella che stava per trasformarsi in una grande bara di cristallo.

Tris sapeva esattamente cosa doveva fare per avere una possibilità di salvezza.

Si tolse velocemente la giacca e si immerse nell'acqua gelida che ormai le arrivava sopra le ginocchia. Cercò di fermare il flusso dell'acqua usando la giacca per tappare il tubo, ma appena la spinse contro l'apertura si ritrovò a stringere tra le mani del fango.

" _Non doveva andare così_ " pensò allungandosi verso l'alto alla ricerca d'aria.

Ormai si stava rassegnando, sapeva che qualsiasi cosa lei facesse non sarebbe servita a salvarla. Sapeva che se avesse continuato a lottare non sarebbe morta affogata ma si sarebbe ritrovata in un nuovo orrore, perché è così che vanno le cose all'inferno: ci si libera da un tormento per passare a quello successivo.

Così erano sempre andate le cose per lei, ma ora lei era stanca di tutto quel orrore e di quella sofferenza, pensava che se avesse deciso di voler morire forse tutto sarebbe finito. Così si lasciò andare, si abbandonò al freddo abbraccio dell'acqua mentre lacrime calde le scivolavano lungo le guance.

Ormai sommersa, guardò la sua immagine riflessa nella lastra di vetro, ma quella che vide non era la sua immagine. Davanti a lei c'era un'esile donna con lunghi capelli bianchi e occhi così chiari da sembrare di ghiaccio. Indossava un lungo abito bianco e sembrava fluttuare nel nulla.

La donna la guardò e le sorrise dolcemente appoggiando le sue mani contro la lastra di vetro. Tris allungò le braccia e cercò di afferrare le mani della donna. Appena i palmi delle sue mani sfiorarono il vetro si sentì invadere da un calore buono e nella sua mente vide lentamente scorre delle immagini. Erano i ricordi della sua vita passata. La sua infanzia, la cerimonia della scelta, l'iniziazione negli Intrepidi, l'attacco agli Abneganti, la fuga dalla città, la grande casa di legno dei Pacifici e il quartier generale dei Candidi dove gli Intrepidi traditori l'attaccarono di sorpresa.

I ricordi si interruppero bruscamente. Tris capì che in qualche modo la sua mente e quella della diafana donna erano collegate ed era stata lei a far cessare il flusso dei ricordi.

« _Perché_?» chiese alla donna sperando che davvero potesse sentire i suoi pensieri.

« _Perché non c'è altro da vedere_ » le rispose la donna dandole conferma che le loro menti erano davvero unite.

« _Non è vero, so che c'è altro!_ » ma quando cercò di pensare ai ricordi successivi non ci riuscì, la sua mente era completamente vuota.

« _Tris, sai bene che ci sono cose che non sono reali_ »

La donna riattivò il flusso dei ricordi e le fece rivivere attimi del secondo modulo dell'iniziazione degli Intrepidi e subito dopo l'attacco al quartier generale dei Candidi.

Nella mente di Tris sembrava tutto reale. Le vetrate che andavano in frantumi, l'odore del gas, la gente che cadeva a terra, la sensazione di sentirsi mancare e l'oscurità che la avvolgeva lentamente.

Tris guardò incredula la donna.

« _Sapevano già chi dovevano prendere, i Divergenti non sono immuni a tutto e..._ »

La donna interruppe bruscamente il loro contatto mentale e si guardò intorno spaventata.

Picchiettò con un dito sulla lastra di vetro e le disse: «Tris, non è reale, ricordi?» le sorrise e prima di svanire aggiunse: «Svegliati!»

«Non è reale»

Tris ripeté le parole della giovane donna e si accorse che l'acqua non le feriva i polmoni, era inconsistente, non era reale.

Tris guardò la lastra di vetro, fece su di essa una lieve pressione con i palmi delle mani e la mandò in frantumi.

L'oscurità e il silenzio l'avvolsero di nuovo.


	2. Chapter 2 - Il Risveglio

CAPITOLO 2 - Il Risveglio

 _"_ _L'oscurità mi conforta, l'oscurità mi protegge, se resto qui, sospesa in questo nulla, nessuno mi troverà e io sarò in pace."_

Ripeté la giovane Intrepida come se fosse una formula magica capace di allontanare la paura e la sofferenza che le sembravano sue amanti da tempi immemorabili.

Nella sua mente si susseguivano idee e immagini raccapriccianti e senza senso, ricordi che non avevano né un luogo e né un tempo. Vita e morte. Lei sapeva di essere morta e si domandava perché infondo, oltre la paura e la sofferenza, oltre i ricordi e la loro assenza, lei si sentiva ancora così viva. Tutto le sembrava reale, anche quelle creature pallide e senza volto, ma lei sapeva che non poteva essere così, quelle cose non potevano esistere nella realtà.

Persa negli infiniti labirinti della sua mente sentì una goccia calda scivolare sulla sua guancia e posarsi sulle sue labbra. La sfiorò con la sua lingua e provò qualcosa che sembrava appartenere a ricordi lontani e che credeva ormai perduti: il sapore del sale.

Sentì la sua lingua pizzicare come trafitta da tanti piccoli spilli, come se quella sua lacrima contenesse infiniti cristalli di sale.

Un'altra lacrima solcò il suo viso e di questa la catturò il suo calore e il brivido che le provocava scivolando lungo il suo collo. In quel tempo infinito di incubi aveva affrontato i becchi aguzzi dei corvi, muri di fuoco e tombe d'acqua ma nessuno di questi le era sembrato doloroso e reale come le lacrime che continuava a sentir scendere velocemente sul suo viso.

Tris raccolse tutte le sue forze e si ordinò di aprire gli occhi ma, per quanto si impegnasse, sembrava che tutto il suo impegno non non fosse sufficiente, le sue palpebre tremavano ma non si muovevano di un millimetro. Esausta e disperata si lasciò scappare un grido, lo sentì salire dal suo diaframma e percorrerle la gola ma dalle sue labbra non uscì nulla. Scoraggiata decise di abbandonare la stupida illusione di essere davvero ancora viva e prigioniera in una oscura e ingestibile simulazione. Si rilassò facendosi avvolgere dall'oscurità che ormai era diventata fedele come una compagna e dolce come una madre. Mentre si lasciava scivolare in quel rassicurante oblio sentì un debole suono uscire dalle sue labbra, come se il grido d'aiuto che aveva cercato di lanciare non si fosse dissolto nella sua bocca ma vi si fosse solo fermato per riposare e trovare il vigore necessario per scivolare sulla sua lingua e uscire dalle sue labbra. Era solo un rantolo, debole e quasi impercettibile, ma lei l'aveva seguito con attenzione da quando era nato nel suo petto e ricordava ogni sensazione del suo viaggio verso la libertà. Capì finalmente di che tipo di forza aveva bisogno per aprire i suoi occhi. Ripercorse mentalmente più volte quello che le era sembrato uno sforzo immenso e decise che era il momento di riprovare.

" _Spingere con forza dalla mente e poi farlo con il corpo, dovrò sopportare solo per un eterno istante ma ora ho capito e ci riuscirò. Dalla mente al corpo, dalla mente agli occhi, dalla mente alle palpebre"_.

Tris aprì gli occhi, le tenebre svanirono lasciando il posto a una luce accecante e sentì un insopportabile dolore agli occhi, ma non voleva chiuderli di nuovo, quel dolore era la prima cosa reale che sentiva da tanto tempo, non voleva abbandonarlo, non voleva tornare in quel limbo oscuro, sentiva finalmente di essere davvero viva.

Socchiuse leggermente gli occhi in modo da proteggerli sperando di abituarsi presto a quella luce. Sentiva nella sua bocca un sapore metallico e salato, si passò la lingua sulle labbra ma era come strofinare due pezzi di carta vetrata, aveva la bocca completamente secca. Era sdraiata su qualcosa che riconobbe come la poltrona sulla quale si era seduta quando fece il test attitudinale, le sembrò che fossero passate vite intere da quel giorno che cambiò per sempre la sua vita. Cercò di muoversi ma polsi, vita e caviglie erano bloccate da qualcosa di morbido ma rigido. La sua testa era leggera e la sua mente stanca, non se ne stupì, aveva vissuto in una simulazione per chissà quanto tempo.

Ricordò le visioni che le aveva scatenato quella donna diafana che fluttuava nel nulla come un fantasma. Terminavano tutte con l'attacco allo Spietato Generale. La donna le disse che gli artefici sapevano già chi prendere. Eruditi, non potevano essere che loro e probabilmente ora lei si trovava in uno degli asettici laboratori del loro quartier generale. Ora lei era questo, una cavia da laboratorio, stavano conducendo esperimenti sui Divergenti e probabilmente quella serie infinita di simulazione erano i loro test. Anche se la sua mente era ancora annebbiata riusciva a vedere le cose più chiaramente, tutto iniziava ad avere un senso. Tutto tranne la donna che le aveva parlato. Era di certo una visione generata dal computer ma a che scopo? Quello che le aveva detto e il modo in cui l'aveva fatto le avevano dato la forza per ribellarsi alla simulazione e svegliarsi. Gli Eruditi non avrebbero mai fermato un test, a meno che non lo avessero trovato inconcludente e che quindi si era risvegliata da un incubo solo per essere ammazzata.

Il siero della morte, perché non avevano usato direttamente quello invece di svegliarla. I test non erano ancora finiti, probabilmente qualcos'altro l'aspettava ma Tris non voleva saperlo. La testa iniziava a farle male, un dolore acuto e pulsante ma che lei sentiva di amare perché il dolore era la differenza tra la simulazione e la realtà.

I suoi occhi si stavano abituando alla luce e si guardò introno. Era in una stanza bianca piena di armadietti e carrelli con su di tutto, da provette a strani macchinari. Davanti a lei c'era una piccola telecamera montata su un treppiede, si bloccò immediatamente e socchiuse gli occhi sperando che nessuno si fosse accorto che non era più persa in una simulazione. Non aveva senso, loro guardavano nella sua mente e ora la sua mente aveva terminato di trasmettere lo spettacolo delle simulazioni, presto sarebbero arrivati chissà quanti Eruditi nei loro abiti azzurri.

Continuò a guardarsi attorno cercando di acquisire più informazioni possibili. Non era sola, c'erano altre persone su poltrone identiche alla sua, Divergenti come lei. Quando voltò la testa alla sua sinistra le si gelò il sangue e sentì un sentimento più profondo e violento della rabbia esplodere dentro si lei. Sulla poltrona a fianco alla sua c'era un bambino, indossava abiti da Candito e non poteva avere più di undici anni. Il suo volto era contratto in una smorfia di terrore e le sue piccole mani continuavano a stringersi a pugno e aprirsi come in cerca della sicurezza che solo la mano della madre avrebbe potuto dargli.

La sete di conoscenza degli Eruditi li stava spingendo a commettere crudeltà inimmaginabili. Si chiese con che cuore un essere umano potesse causare tanta sofferenza in un suo simile e soprattutto a una creatura innocente come quel bambino che tremava a pochi passi da lei.

Il fievole rumore di una porta scorrevole che si apriva la fece sobbalzare. Istintivamente si bloccò e chiuse di nuovo gli occhi mordendosi una guancia per avere il controllo del dolore che le garantiva di non tornare in quella maledetta simulazione.

Sentì un rumore di passi avvicinarsi a lei. Sapeva che ormai era stata scoperta ma non voleva doverli affrontare, per un attimo desiderò di tornare nell'inferno dal quale era appena riuscita a scappare.

«Buongiorno Rigida, dormito bene?» sentì dire da una fastidiosa voce maschile.

La conosceva fin troppo bene e la odiava come non aveva mai odiato niente in vita sua.

Aprì di scatto gli occhi e fissò Eric con tutta la rabbia che aveva in corpo. Cercò di scattare verso di lui ma era legata. Eric scoppiò a ridere.

" _Maledetto bastardo!"_ ringhiò nella sua mente.

«Siamo nervosette, fatto brutti sogni?» disse con voce calma e fredda.

Di tutte le mostruosità che era stata costretta a vedere durante l'infernale simulazione, nessuna era disgustosa quanto l'uomo che ora la stava fissando come se lei fosse un'invitante torta di carne che lui desiderava sezionare per poi godere nel leccarsi via il suo sangue dalle dita.

Tris non rispose, mosse solo le labbra come se parlare le richiedesse un enorme sforzo. Lo guardò negli occhi cercando di nascondere il disgusto che le provocava quel suo sguardo mellifluo. Cercò di nuovo di dire qualcosa ma dalle sue labbra uscì solo un debole sussurro. Guardò Eric con più insistenza, come se lo stesse implorando di avvicinarsi di più a lei.

«Cosa c'è, vuoi il bacio del buongiorno?» disse chinandosi su di lei.

Tris gli sorrise come se fosse davvero ciò che desiderava da quell'uomo viscido e arrogante. Lo guardò dritto negli occhi e gli sputò in faccia.

Vide l'espressione divertita di Eric trasformarsi in rabbia cieca. Lui la colpì al volto con uno schiaffo e Tris scoppiò a ridere. Questo fece infuriare di più Eric che la colpì di nuovo e con più forza, ma Tris non aveva la minima intenzione di cedere, avrebbe preferito farsi massacrare che smettere si ridere, voleva fargli capire che per quanto fosse forte e potente non sarebbe mai riuscito a piegarla.

«Eric, smettila immediatamente!» sentì dire da una voce familiare, troppo familiare per non riconoscerla all'istante.

Jeanine Matthews stava richiamando il suo fido cagnolino. Eric si fermò all'istante.

 _"_ _Bravo, vai a scodinzolare dalla tua padrona"_ pensò Tris compiaciuta.

«Non sai quanto mi farà godere ammazzarti come la cagna che sei» le ringhiò Eric prima di indietreggiare e prendere il suo posto al fianco di Jeanine.

Tris sapeva di essere spacciata, presto o tardi Jeanine l'avrebbe fatta eliminare se non avesse trovato soddisfacenti i risultati dei test. L'unica cosa che l'avrebbe mantenuta in vita sarebbe stata la sua innata capacità di superare i test con estrema facilità, ma dopo quello che aveva passato iniziava a dubitare del suo potere. Doveva provarci comunque, le serviva tempo per trovare un modo per scappare da quella roccaforte di cervelloni ed energumeni. Doveva solo recuperare le forze ed escogitare un piano di fuga.

Fissò la telecamera davanti a lei come se in qualche modo potesse riuscire a comunicare al mondo che lei era viva e che aveva bisogno di aiuto. Si sentì stupida, dovunque arrivassero le immagini trasmesse da quella telecamera non c'erano altro che Eruditi


	3. Chapter 3 - Lonewolf

La piccola intercapedine tra il soffitto del magazzino e il pavimento della sala riunioni era illuminata solo dal debole fascio di luce di una piccola torcia elettrica e il monitor di un computer portatile. Su di esso scorrevano immagini di Eruditi impegnati ad esaminare dati e a scambiarsi opinioni eccitati come se avessero fatto una grande scoperta scientifica.

Il loro nuovo e infallibile siero era stato sconfitto dalla giovane Tris, che ora giaceva immobile sulla sedia, mentre altri Eruditi prendevano da lei campioni di sangue e subito correvano a infilarli nei sofisticati macchinari del laboratorio.

Sembravano automi guidati da una mente collettiva, si muovevano in modo armonico, come su binari invisibili e la loro sincronia era quasi inquietante. Nessuno di loro urtava un collega, anche se i loro occhi erano fissi su fascicoli e blocchi per gli appunti.

Una squadra di programmatori era già operativa per capire se ci fossero problemi con il programma usato dal computer per gestire le simulazioni. Parlottavano tra di loro continuando a indicare il monitor del computer scuotendo la testa increduli. Si poteva quasi immaginare i loro pensieri: una semplice macchina che osava ribellarsi ai suoi creatori, alla genialità dei loro cervelli di Eruditi, una cosa inaudita.

Nel laboratorio regnava un caos calmo, nessuno si scomponeva, sebbene erano visibilmente eccitati, tutti parevano tranquilli e si muovevano lentamente. Un branco di cervelloni rachitici, con enormi occhiali e capelli unti che avrebbero potuto andare avanti così all'infinito: analizzare il programma, le registrazioni e i fluidi corporei della giovane Intrepida, discutere i dati raccolti senza trovare il minimo errore e poi ricominciare tutto daccapo.

" _Tante piccole fedeli e_ _industriose_ _formichine che lavorano sotto lo sguardo attento della loro venerata regina Jeanine…quella stronza e i suoi schiavetti non scopriranno mai come sono entrata nel loro supercomputer_ " pensò Lonewolf mentre faceva ruotare dolcemente la testa per dare sollievo alla sue vertebre cervicali.

Aveva passato le ultime due ore sdraiata in quella minuscola e polverosa intercapedine per cercare un modo di inserirsi nel programma della simulazione, interagire con Tris e destarla dallo stato in cui era caduta dopo aver vissuto una settimana imprigionata in quel crudele gioco da Eruditi.

Lonewolf aveva provato a scuotere la giovane Intrepida manipolando gli ostacoli della simulazione, ma purtroppo la mente di Tris era ormai troppo provata per riuscire a reagire da sola e così decise di ignorare il protocollo e aggiungere alla simulazione qualcosa di creativo: se stessa.

Una scelta azzardata visto che tutte le visioni venivano registrate dal computer. Inserendo se stessa qualcuno l'avrebbe sicuramente riconosciuta. Erano passati otto anni dal suo ultimo incontro con Jeanine Matthews ma non era cambiata così tanto da non essere riconosciuta, soprattutto da quella donna con una memoria fuori dal comune.

Lonewolf pensò di mostrarsi a Tris come una specie di creatura a metà tra un angelo e una fata, scegliendo il candore e la purezza del bianco come colore predominante, non solo per la leggera tunica ma anche per occhi, capelli e tonalità della pelle. Nessuno l'avrebbe riconosciuta, neanche i suoi vecchi compagni di fazione.

Cercò di apparire rassicurante come una madre e di guidare i suoi pensieri fuori dalla simulazione, farle ricordare luoghi e avvenimenti vissuti, in modo che potesse cogliere la differenza tra realtà e sogno. Sebbene il nuovo siero era stato migliorato a tal punto da far sembrare reale le simulazione, non era in grado di far rievocare alla mente cose fondamentali per capire che quello che Tris stava vivendo non era reale. Il dolore, i sapori e gli odori erano evanescenti al confronto con la realtà. Il siero apriva molte porte, ma quella che rende vividi i ricordi restava impenetrabile, solo Tris avrebbe potuto accedervi, se solo si fosse fermata a ricordare la sua vita. L'obiettivo di Lonewolf era proprio questo, far aprire quella porta alla giovane Intrepida.

Quando, durante il primo contatto mentale, riuscì solo ad aprire in fessura quella porta, Lonewolf pensò che avrebbe fallito per l'ennesima volta, ma quando decise di spingersi oltre, di creare un dialogo con Tris, finalmente riuscì a spalancare quella porta e far svegliare la ragazza.

Adesso, per gli Eruditi, Tris era diventata la loro Divergente migliore, l'unica che era riuscita a sopravvivere una settimana attaccata a quella macchina infernale. Gli altri quindici Divergenti catturati insieme a lei durante l'irruzione allo Spietato Generale, erano tutti morti. I più deboli e anziani avevano ceduto nel giro di qualche giorno mentre gli altri erano durati al massimo cinque giorni. Solo il bambino era sopravvissuto quanto Tris ma solo grazie agli interventi di Lonewolf. Durante le pause si travestiva da Erudita e gli somministrava farmaci per aiutare il piccolo a sopravvivere. Adesso che gli Eruditi avevano occhi solo per Tris, Lonewolf si chiese cosa ne sarebbe stato di quel povero bambino, quanto quel piccolo cuoricino avrebbe resistito alla paura di vivere nei propri incubi peggiori. Doveva continuare a mantenerlo in vita fino al momento di mettere in atto il piano di fuga di Tris. In questo momento, con il laboratorio pieno di Eruditi, sarebbe stato inutile fare qualsiasi cosa, doveva attenersi al piano e sperare nella forza di quel bambino.

L'operazione "Sleeping Beauty" era andata finalmente a buon fine. Lonewolf doveva fare rapporto al generale Crowe, prima che il virus che creava errori di accesso alle registrazioni, fosse neutralizzato dall'esercito di cervelloni e che quindi trovassero le immagini della sua proiezione.

Avviò il programma per la videoconferenza e poco dopo sul monitor del suo computer apparve il volto di uomo dai lineamenti duri, non aveva più di quarantacinque anni, ma le profonde rughe attorno ai suoi occhi verdi, lo facevano sembrare molto più vecchio.

«Lone, ci sono novità?» disse in tono severo ma con sguardo dolce.

«Sì, generale Crowe. L'operazione "Sleeping Beauty" è stata conclusa con successo»

L'uomo nello schermo esultò stingendo il pugno e poi si rivolse a Lonewolf: «Complimenti, sapevo che ci saresti riuscita»

«Grazie generale Crowe» disse Lonewolf cercando di mostrasti più professionale possibile.

Dentro di lei era ancora vivo il ricordo del suo fallimento nell'impedire l'attacco agli Abneganti e il rammarico di aver dato una grossa delusione, non solo al Walter Crowe suo superiore, ma anche al signor Crowe che non solo l'aveva accolta al Dipartimento e addestrata ma che l'aveva trattata come una figlia.

Il fatto che non fu del tutto colpa sua non le era né di aiuto né di conforto.

Il giorno dell'attacco avrebbe dovuto essere concentrata e prudente, era il momento più importante della missione, ma la sua debolezza umana prese il sopravvento sulla sua razionalità. Pensò che infondo rilassarsi prima della battaglia l'avrebbe resa più calma e lucida, avrebbe alleviato l'insopportabile agitazione che sentiva crescere dentro di lei nelle ore precedenti la simulazione. Accettò stupidamente uno dei giochi di Eric: farsi legare i polsi alla testiera del letto con delle corde.

Si maledisse per non aver capito subito le intenzioni dell'uomo: tenerla fuori dall'attacco. Eric non si era mai curato di prepararle neanche una tazza di caffè, ma quella mattina le preparò parecchie fette di pane tostato che lasciò accanto a lei, sul comodino, insieme ad acqua e frutta. Lonewolf pensò che fosse un comportamento insolito ma ormai la sua mente era offuscata dalla lussuria. Solo quando l'uomo si alzò, si rivestì e se ne andò senza liberarla, capì che era una trappola.

«Chiamami Walter, non siamo in un film di guerra» disse l'uomo sorridendole dolcemente. Lonewolf amava quel sorriso, era sempre stato il suo piccolo paradiso sin da quando scappò dall'esperimento di Chicago. Quell'uomo duro con il sorriso dolce fu la prima cosa che vide quando, ormai stremata dalla lunga fuga, si accasciò davanti al cancello del Dipartimento. Fu Walter Crowe ad ospitarla nella sua casa e a starle vicino nei momenti difficili, non le diede solo un tetto e appoggio morale ma anche un ottimo addestramento militare che le permise di infiltrarsi con successo negli Intrepidi.

Lonewolf ignorava di essere il più grande successo del generale Crowe. Quell'uomo aveva trasformato una mite Pacifica in una vera guerriera, tecnicamente parlano, perché una buona parte del lavoro era stata fatta dalla determinazione e la forza d'animo di Lone.

Lone, così preferiva chiamarla Crowe. Anche se lei aveva scelto Lonewolf, lupo solitario, come suo nome in codice, per amore del suo mentore decise di presentarsi come Lone ad Eric, il capofazione degli Intrepidi, il primo giorno dell'iniziazione.

«Come procede l'operazione "MS-R41.3"?» le domandò Crowe.

«Non bene. Non ho riscontrato cambiamenti significativi purtroppo»

«Però hai notato cambiamenti, giusto?» chiese con una curiosità che la lasciò perplessa. Era una normale operazione che andava avanti da anni e che non era di grande importanza né per Crowe né per il Dipartimento, solo a lei importava davvero di quel progetto, eppure lui si era sempre mostrato molto più interessato del dovuto.

«Molto pochi e non sufficienti. Forse il dosaggio è ancora troppo alto. A mio parere dovremmo provare il PEA-121.18, so che è ancora in fase sperimentale ma…»

«No, è prematuro, dobbiamo aspettare ancora» la interruppe Crowe.

«Perché?» domandò Lone contrariata.

«Non conosciamo la reazione del soggetto. La città è sull'orlo di una rivolta, non possiamo permetterci lavoro extra. Dovrai aspettare che il Dipartimento intervenga e sistemi le cose come è già accaduto in passato»

Sul computer, nella finestra accanto a quella della videoconferenza, Lone vide apparire le immagini della donna diafana vestita di bianco che lei aveva usato come proiezione di se stessa per svegliare Tris.

Gli Eruditi finalmente avevano individuato l'intrusione e sapevano che chiunque si fosse inserito nel loro computer doveva trovarsi all'interno dell'edificio. Era arrivato il momento di scappare.

«Walter, hanno individuato il mio accesso al loro computer, devo andarmene di qui prima che mandino i loro gorilla a ispezionare l'edificio» disse Lone rimanendo calma.

«Va bene, vai, ci aggiorneremo quanto sarai in un posto sicuro»

«Ok. Qui Lonewolf, passo e chiudo» disse sorridendo.

«Come, come?» ribatté ridacchiando Crowe e avvicinò la mano all'orecchio come se non avesse sentito bene quello che la donna gli stava dicendo.

«Qui _Lone_ , passo e chiudo, Walter» si corresse ridendo e poi chiuse il programma per la videoconferenza.

Prima di scollegarsi dal circuito di sorveglianza diede un ultimo sguardo al monitor del suo portatile.

Jeanine Matthews stava ordinando a Eric di far bloccare tutti gli ingressi e iniziare l'ispezione dell'edificio. Lone non si preoccupò molto, ora che parte della sua fazione si era unita con quella degli Eruditi nessuno avrebbe fatto caso a una Intrepida che camminava per i corridoi del loro quartier generale. In ogni caso doveva stare attenta, oltre a Jeanine c'erano altri Eruditi che avrebbero potuto riconoscerla e smascherarla.

Lone infilò il computer nella sua borsa e strisciò lungo il condotto di areazione, apprezzando per la prima volta la sua corporatura minuta che le rendeva semplice muoversi in quello spazio così stretto. Sbucò nella piccola sala riunioni che gli Eruditi avevano trasformato in un deposito armi dopo che la loro fazione si era unita con quello che restava degli Intrepidi.

Uscì tranquillamente e camminò lungo il corridoio, nessuno faceva caso a lei, era solo una della loro nuove guardie private. Ogni tanto incrociava lo sguardo di uno di quei fastidiosi topi da biblioteca, che la guardava dal basso verso l'alto, come a voler sottolineare le loro differenze. Lone faceva parte della fazione dei tanti muscoli e poco cervello mentre loro erano i geni assoluti, loro erano la mente e gli Intrepidi solo il braccio.

«Cosa ci fa qui?» sentì domandare da una voce alle sue spalle.

Si voltò, Eric era in piedi dietro di lei e la stava osservando con sguardo torvo.

«Ho sentito che la Rigida si è svegliata, ero curiosa di…»

«Hai scelto di essere assegnata alla sorveglianza degli Esclusi, non dovresti trovarti qui» la interruppe Eric.

Aveva ragione, sebbene si fosse classificata prima, lei aveva scelto una delle peggiori mansioni ed Eric non ne aveva mai compreso fino infondo il motivo. Pensò che fosse a causa della sua fazione di origine, gli Abneganti, ma lei non aveva un carattere da Rigida, sembrava nata per essere Intrepida e il suo test attitudinale lo confermava.

«Ha resistito una settimana e si è svegliata, è un avvenimento senza precedenti, non riuscivo ad aspettare la fine del turno per conoscere tutti i dettagli»

«Molti Divergenti si sono nascosti tra gli Esclusi e tu ora dovresti essere a dar loro la caccia invece di ficcanasare dove non devi» esclamò Eric rabbioso.

Lone sapeva che gran parte della rabbia era provocata da quello che aveva fatto poco prima Tris. Sputare in faccia a Eric, umiliarlo in quel modo l'aveva trovata una cosa divina, Tris si era conquistata tutta la su stima, anche se purtroppo, quello che la giovane aveva fatto, sarebbe ricaduto sulle spalle di Lone. Conosceva bene Eric e sapeva che un tale affronto lo avrebbe reso intrattabile per parecchio tempo, non molto, quanto bastava perché fosse lei a pagarne le conseguenze.

«Chiedo scusa signore, non si ripeterà più» disse Lone abbassando lo sguardo mentre pensava a quello che avrebbe dovuto subire quella notte.

Lo sguardo di Eric si fece meno truce, si avvicinò a lei e le sollevò il mento con le dita.

«Hey dolcezza…»

«Non chiamarmi dolcezza, sai che lo odio. Non sono una scialba bambolina con un nome insulso come Hope o Destiny o Melody!» sbottò furente Lone.

Eric scoppiò a ridere ripensando a tutte le volte che l'aveva chiamata con uno di quei nomi sciocchi, che anche lui detestava, solo per vederla andare su tutte le furie.

«Chi può dirlo, magari è davvero così che ti chiami. Non mi hai mai detto il tuo vero nome»

«Mi sarei già buttata nello strapiombo se fosse stato tra quelli»

«Sono il tuo capofazione, potrei ordinarti di dirmelo»

«Potresti andartelo a cercare negli archivi, sei un ex Erudito, dovresti trovarti ancora a tuo agio tra le scartoffie»

«Ora sono un Intrepido, mia cara ex Rigida» disse Eric avvicinandosi di più a Lone.

«Dimmi, te ne sei andata di tua volontà o perché ti volevano cacciare?» le domandò palpeggiandole il sedere.

«Il mio test attitudinale ha dato come risultato Intrepida» rispose allontanando la mano di Eric che stava indugiando un po' troppo sul suo fondoschiena.

«Non serviva un test, bastava scoparti per capire che non eri una Rigida» le sussurrò all'orecchio in tono lascivo.

«Devi farti la tua solita sveltina o posso tornare al mio lavoro?» gli chiese in tono quasi annoiato. Ormai si era abituata e rassegnata a compiacere i pruriti sessuali di Eric.

«Vai pure, ci divertiremo più tardi»

Eric la guardò andare via soffermandosi a osservare il suo sedere sodo e pregustando già quello che le avrebbe fatto alla fine del turno. Dopo che la Rigida l'aveva umiliato davanti a tutti, aveva bisogno di rilassarsi e non conosceva posto migliore per farlo se non tra le gambe di Lone.


End file.
